Neko Bullet
by Flamour
Summary: When Tsuna is shot with a new bullet, unforeseen consequences appear. full summary inside. Ryohei/Neko!Tsuna.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story request. I wasn't given besides a Ryohei/Tsuna story so we'll see how this goes.**

**Full summary:**

**Tsuna was shot with a new bullet that Reborn found. Growing cat ears and a tail were not what they were expecting at all. As he learns to deal with his new instincts and features, he has one more problem to deal with. It's spring, and guess what that means for animals? Mating season! Once Reborn finds out, he tries to fin the one who's Tsuna's mate. Finding out it's Ryohei, he locks them in a room together. I Wonder what happens...**

**I know pretty long...but that's pretty much the layout so far. On to the story!**

* * *

He had found the bullet on a mission. He went solo, as he was hired to kill a man. No reason for Vongola to be involved.

Upon his return to the Sawada residence he had laid in his hammock in his students room, studying the bullet with intense care and focus. He wondered what the thing did...it's color was brown, and was slightly longer than usual. Just before it's tip lay two small triangles. It was obviously not a normal bullet, so what did it do?

He had to know.

So he decided to test it on his precious student tomorrow morning. Not like it would make any drastic change in his current lifestyle at all.

As Tsuna woke the next morning, he knew immediately something was off. First of all, he wasn't beaten awake by a mallet, Nana wasn't calling for him, and no kids were running around crying. He slowly made his way out of bed and got dressed into simple jeans and a blue and white t-shirt. He made his way downstairs to the living room, and stopped.

Reborn was sitting there casually, sipping an espresso.

"R-Reborn?" He called hesitantly, not wanting get a new bruise so early in the day.

"No training today Dame-Tsuna. Were doing something different." The tutor replied, lowering his favorite drink on to the coffee table.

"A-and what w-would t-that be?" Tsuna asked nervously. He really didn't want to go on some crazy quest to save the world again. Leon crawled down the baby's arm, transforming into a gun once he reached his masters hand. Reborn didn't give any time to run as e aimed and fired.

The shot hit its mark on the boys forehead, said boy falling backwards from the force of the impact. Nothing happened for a while, as the boy lay there, and Reborn began to worry. Had he actually killed his student?

But then Tsuna began panting, hard, and shifting around as if in pain. It became apparent as to why when the boy turned on to his side: There was something growing out of the base of his spine, and as Reborn looked closer, his ears were shifting and morphing as well.

He watched in horror as the transformation finally seemed to end. The boy moaned, seeming to still be in pain , and lay still. He had passed out. Reborn took this time to look him over fully, his horror turning into great amusement.

The boy had a new set of cat ears perched atop his head, which twitched occasionally in his sleep, and a long slender brown cat tail which had curled around his waist. As he looked closer, he saw Tsuna's nails had turned into claws, and had fangs that peaked out his top lip. Reborn pried the boy's mouth open a bit to get a good look, when he noticed his tong. He ran a finger across it, shivering at the roughness, before looking for more changes. He lifted one of the boys eyelids to discover oval shaped pupils, and that his eyes had turned into the amber of his Hyper-Dying-Will form. His legs looked misshapen, and he realized they were for if the boy wanted to walk on four legs.

So _that's _what the bullet does. Now his student was a Neko. Woops...

* * *

**Hope it was good, I've wanted to do a story like this for a while now. Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all like this story so far. by the way..some very important information I forgot..Reborn is an adult. This takes place after that whole battle royal thing. The arcobaleno were freed from the curse.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything from katekyo hitman reborn**

* * *

Reborn somehow gotten his student on to the couch, and was now waiting for him to wake up. He didn't have to wait long it seemed, as the boy stirred. Tsuna started to pant, whimpering every so often, and shifted around uncontrollably. Reborn was starting to panic.

_What had he done to his student? What was happening to the poor boy?_

That's when he remember a little piece of very important-though not at the time-information he was told by the cloud guardian when Hibird was nowhere near the man. It was spring. And for animals? Mating season.

Tsuna was in heat, and it was Reborn's job to find him a mate. Well, he assumed it was, as the boy didn't look up to moving anytime soon, and it was kind of his fault...but who? First he had to determine whether Tsuna was submissive or not. Well only one way to do that.

Hesitating for only a second, he crawled on top of the boy, and pushed him on his stomach. The reaction was immediate: Tsuna pushed his face down into the couch, and lifted his ass into the air, making sure the tail was out of the way. Submissive. With that established, Reborn quickly got off, making the poor boy keen in frustration. The kid was probably dying from the heat, but Reborn wanted to make sure he had a mate he wouldn't regret later. His new ears were pressed flat against his skull and his tail curled around his waist.

A thought occurred to reborn.

_Didn't Ryohei break up with Hana because he found out he was gay?_

It was perfect. He would ask-more like demand-Ryohei come over, see how Tsuna reacted to him, then lock them in Tsuna's bedroom. Perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Ryohei had arrived, he told him what had happened to Tsuna, and asked him to bring the boy up to his room, so he could be more comfortable.

Ryohei was currently sitting on the bed, with the kitten's head in his lap. He was petting Tsuna, stroking and scratching behind his ears and just above his tail. The boy was purring like a motor, only getting louder still. Soon he was nudging the older boys hand more insistently, whimpering sometimes as he did. He tried to scamper onto Ryohei's lap several times, only to be gently pushed away.

"You want me to...'mate'...with him?" He asked, just to be clear. He was a lot smarter than what people thought.

"Yes. He needs a trustworthy and stable mate, and your perfect for him." Was the straightforward reply.

"How so?"

"You don't need to hide your affections from him or me. You didn't leave Hana because you found out you were gay." Ryohei was silent for a moment as he once again had to softly push the kitten away and continue petting him.

"No. I only dated her to get over my feelings for Tsuna. It obviously didn't work. I still love Tsuna to the extreme." He said softly, but with as much love as he could. The purring stopped for a moment, and both looked to Tsuna, who was now looking up at Ryohei. Something seemed to click in his cat-like mind as he reached up and gave a tentative lick to Ryohei's lips. Said teen's eyes widened, as did Reborn's.

"Looks like he appreciates, as well as accepts your feelings, Ryohei." Reborn stated the obvious, smirking lightly.

"Ah." Was the intelligent reply. Reborn stood to leave, and patted the boxer's shoulder.

"Take care of him." Ryohei smiled broadly.

"To the extreme!" Reborn gave a smile before leaving, locking the door behind him. Ryohei looked to the-not the, _his_ kitten, who only stared back with lustful, innocent eyes.

"Guess we should get started then, huh?" The kitten only smiled before finally claiming his spot atop the boxer's lap, the purring returning tenfold.

* * *

**Tell me in you review if you want a lemon in the next chapter, or if u want this to be an Mpreg as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next update. Theres lemon here for you!**

**btw, im looking for a teen titans fanfic, its sladin. Its something like: Robin never left batmans side so he stayed in gotham, but hes suspicious of this Slade Wilson guy. He breaks into the guys office trying to get some dirt on him, but is caught by the man and blackmailed into a relationship.**

**If you can help me find it, id be very grateful.**

**onto the fic!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything from katekyo hitman reborn**

* * *

The two had changed positions, so Tsuna was on his back with Ryohei hovering over him. They hadn't even started and the poor neko was already hot and bothered, panting as he lifted his hands beside his head and tilting his chin up. Ryohei stared confused at the boy for a moment before the meaning finally got to him.

Tsuna was bearing his vital point to his mate, waiting for this next move. The boxer leaned down to nibble and suck at the others neck, drawing mewls and gasps from Tsuna. Tsuna's tail wrapped itself around the older waist, trying to draw him in closer. Ryohei smiled at this, seems his kitten didn't want to wait. Who was he to disappoint?

He grinded his arousal into the others, eliciting a long moan from those delicious lips. So delicious he couldn't help but attack them as he got to work on removing Tsuna's shirt.

As soon as both free of their clothing, Tsuna got up on his hands and knees, resting his chest to the bed bellow him, leaving his ass in the air and tail to the side and out of the way. Ryohei blinked, then realized it was Tsuna's new instincts, and crawled on top of him.

"Are you ready, Tsuna?" He asked positioning himself to the neko's hole. All he got in return was Tsuna pushing back on his cock, trying to get it in him. Ryohei easily slammed into him, the boy yowling in pleasure. He started a fast and hard pace seeing as Tsuna was in no pain, and enjoyed the noises coming out of the youngers mouth. Cat-like or not, all were simply beautiful to him.

Tsuna cried out and came, his hole tightening around Ryhoei, who ave a few more thrusts and came into the boy. He saw that Tsuna's head was tilted to the side, bearing his neck. Taking a wild guess, he reached down and bit into the juncture between should and neck, drawing blood which he lapped up. As he released Tsuna's neck, he turned to see how the neko was doing, only to see him fast asleep and purring.

He smiled and re-arranged them so that he was spooning the other, wrapping him in his arms. The purring seemed to get louder still, and he fell asleep to the soothing sound.

* * *

When he next opened his eyes, he was greeted with soft licks to his face. He cracked open his eyes to see Tsuna's face right next to him, never once stopping his licking. Ryohei raised his arm to pet the-_his _neko behind the ear. The licking stopped and Tsuna turned into a pile of purring cat mush. Ryohei laughed, before he got up to take a shower. When he came back, he saw Tsuna sitting there and looking lost as to what to do.

He started to clean the boy with a washcloth he had brought, Tsuna trying to squirm away every so often before being caught and cragged back. He let out whines and pitiful mewls to show what exactly he thought of this until it was finally over. They put on some new clothes, Tsuna's altered to fit his new tail, and headed downstairs.

They saw Reborn waiting for them in the kitchen. He was sitting there drinking his most precious drink as he saw them enter. He smirked and motioned to the chair across from him. As soon as Ryohei sat down, there was a heavy weight on his feet. Looking under the table, he saw Tsuna curled up on his feet, looking back at him. That is, until there was a bowl of wonderful cream placed in front of him. He mewled happily and greedily lapped it up. Reborn took this time to talk to Ryohei, who looked both highly amused, and confused.

"Why's he still acting extremely like a cat?" He asked the hitman.

"It seems it'll take a few days before his brain can cope with the new instincts he has." He got up to replace the now emptied bowl of cream, with a plate of tuna, which the kitten was all to happy to eat.

"Will he remember any of this?" He didn't want to be forgotten after finally having his love for himself. Now that he had him, he wasn't letting go so easily.

"Oh yes. That's the fun part." His face was split with a devilish grin, his eyes shining with mischief.

* * *

**I know it was pretty bad, I tried to make it longer in apology to not updating. This was my first time writing a lemon. Hope it was good...or at least ok. I know I told one reviewer that I would make this an mpreg. but I don't think I have patience for another. If you want an mpreg, visit my other two stories. **

**Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, been a while right? I'm so very sorry that i haven't updated in a while...School has started, my grandma just died, and i'm making my own costume. XLR8 from ben 10, so im a little busy nowadays. I'm only updating now, because i had nothing to do in my english class, and theres a laptop now. anyway on to the story**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Katekyo hitman reborn. sad.**

* * *

They had relocated to the sitting area, where Ryohei had taken residence on the couch, a certain cat-boy curled into a ball on his lap. Reborn himself was sat at the other end of the couch, stroking Tsuna's tail. Tsuna, of course, was doing his best to imitate a car engine, rubbing his head against Ryohei's hand and being pet in return.

"What about school? I can't just leave him here, and i can't take him with me." Despite what others thought about Ryohei, the white-haired teen was actually quite smart, and didn't enjoy shouting his lungs out. He just kept appearances up for his dear little sister's sake. He figured if the loud-mouthed-boxer-persona kept the bad ones away from her, why change it?

"He'll most likely be back to normal by tomorrow, so you won't have to worry about it. Too bad, it might have been fun to see the other guardian's reaction to this." A manic glint entered the hit-man's eyes, before it dimmed again.

Tsuna lifted his head, his ears up and toward the front door. They looked at him in confusion, looking to see what may have caught the kitten's attention, but nothing was there. Just as they were wondering if their little kitten had gone mad, a knock sounded at the door. Reborn wen to answer it, seeing as Ryohei was trapped under Tsuna.

Ryohei waited for a few minutes, hearing voices from the hall, before footsteps headed their way. Reborn entered the room, reclaiming his seat, Hibari Kyouya entering behind.

"Herbivores." His way of greeting. Ryohei was about to respond in kind, when Tsuna started hissing. He stared in shock as the kitten's fur stood on end, his tail becoming twice it's original size. The-boy-turned-cat was making clawing motions toward Hibari, who stood in slight shock. Hissing and spitting soon joined the clawing motions, the boy even making obvious threats to leave the couch and attack.

"What's wrong with him?!" He asked a suspiciously calm Reborn.

"He might think someone is invading his territory, or maybe trying to steal him away." He took a small, calm sip of his cappuccino, apparently seeing nothing wrong with the situation.

"Why didn't he hate you then?"

"I gave him milk, and fish. He probably sees me as a friend, a member of the clutter** (A/N: I know, sounds stupid right? but i looked it up, thats what a group of cats is apparently called.)** even maybe."

He turned to Hibari, who was in turn looking at Tsuna. The kitten was beginning his climb down from Ryohei's lap; obviously not pleased the threat was not heeding his warnings.

"Hibari-san, would you mind making friends with Tsuna? I don't want him freaking out when he's not even in his right mind." Hibari regarded him for a few moments, before slowly falling to one knee and holding his hand out. Tsuna came to a sudden stop from just in front of the raven. His fur settled some, his tail waving cautiously, and he moved to sniff Hibari's hand. Finding nothing of the hostile variety, his ears perked up and he tentatively licked the older's hand, before rubbing his face into it; demanding to be petted. Hibari, being the animal lover he is, scratched his ears and stroked his tail, seating himself on the floor and drawing Tsuna to his lap.

"Mew!" He licked the raven's cheek, happy there was no danger to be dealt with, just a new friend and family member.

* * *

** didnt want to go any further, until i get a certain thing out of the way.**

**Do you guys want this to be HibarixTsunaxRyohei? A Tsuna sandwich?**

**Review~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**new chappy!**

**You wanted a tsuna sandwhich, you get it.**

**Disclaimer: do not own.**

* * *

They spent the day relaxing, letting Tsuna get used to the foreign presence in the kitten's domain. Ryohei and Hibari took turns entertaining their little kitten, twirling around pieces of string or using their deathperation flames as fancy laser pointers. It was nearing lunch when Tsuna began to pant, flopping down on the ground and shifting, releasing a whimper every now and then. The others looked to him in confusion, until Reborn smirked in his not-so-soothing smirk and left the room for more of his precious drink.

"What's wrong with the omnivore?" He wouldn't show it, but Hibari was worried for the brunet.

"Don't tell me..." Hands dedicated to knockouts and hook shots, ever so gently reached under the kit and felt a certain hardness. "Dammit! He's extremely in heat again!"

"..." Hibari made to leave, not uncomfortable but not wanting to intrude, only for little claws to catch his pants. "Hn?"

"Nya!" The pathetic mewl almost melted his resolve, but he managed to keep calm and look at Ryohei for help. The boxer shrugged, picked up the writhing kitten and motioned for the raven to follow him upstairs. Once there e sat on Tsuna's bed, placing said boy firmly in his lap.

"I agreed to mate with Sawada-san because I love him. I'll let you do the same, but only if you can learn to love him. There's no walking out on this, so if your not ready, get out." This wasn't the time to play, no matter what the kitten thought. He wanted to be clear here, this wasn't a one time thing, this was permanent. The raven seemed to think for a mmomnet, before locking eyes with Ryohei.

"There's a reason I call him omnivore. What do I hae to do?" Ryohei smiled, satisyed with the answer, before he started stripping Tsuna.

"Lock the door an strip. He doesn't realy understand foreplay, all he needs is his mates." Hibari nodded doing as told, before joining the now naked teens(cat) on the bed.

**WARNING LEMON!**

Tsuna immediately assumed position, ass in the air, tail out of the way, while Ryohei settled behind him. He nudged the brunets entrance, and stole a glance at Hibari, who looked a little loss as to what to do.

"Kitten, I think Hibari-san has some cream for you." Said kitten's head snapped up, Hibari smirking as realization settled in. He maneuvered himself to touch Tsuna's lips, shoked when Tsuna started giving desperate licks, purring as he went.

"oh..!" He almost came right then, going so far down the brunets throat, surrounded by a living vibrater, oh and that tong! It was just like a cats! Ryohei had started a rough pace by then, a gave a grunt as he came. He grinned at Hibari, who's blank expression was replaced with wanton lust, not yet the sated expression he himself donned.

"Your turn." He moved back, going to the side to pet Tsuna's tail and ears. Hibari reluctantly removed himself from the wet cavern, and buried himself in Tsuna's nice little opening.

"Uhg..! So t-tight!" He started his own pace, fast, yet gentler than Ryohei's.

"Right? Our perfect little kit," He lovingly traced one of Tsuna's ears. The rest of the day went in a blur, filled with moans, whimpers and yowls. Until finally, the sun went down, a kitten snuggled between his two mates, perfectly content with his new life. Well, for now that is.

* * *

**Reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here we go!**

**Tsuna has come to his sense oh no!**

**Disclaimer: do not own.**

* * *

Eyelids fluttered, reveal an occasional glance of amber hidden between their shields, until finally they opened. Rolling on to his stomach, Tuna performed a cat-like stretch sending painful jolts down his spine. He ignored the pain in his rump for the moment, taking the time to yawn and reveal pearly fangs. He settled down, ready to fall back into his peaceful sleep, a vibration lulling him to sleep, when an arm wrapped around his waist. Then another. Arms that weren't his, not meant to be _on him._

"MROW!" Yowling, he firmly stuck himself to the ceiling with his claws, his tail puffed out twice its normal size and ears flat against cinnamon locks. He turned his heady upwards, looking upside down to the two others in the room, whom by now were wide awake and very very naked. "Hibari-san, Onii-chan nya?"

"Tsuna, what's wrong?"

"W-w-why a-are you I-in my r-room nya?" But he didn't hear an answer, as e was swept away in memories. Of purring, of cuddling, heat, and mates. _Oh god mates!_ He had not one, one was bad enough, but _two _mates! He hadn't realized he had falling from the ceiling, or the arms that got him brought him to the bed, where he was sandwiched by said mates. "You're my mates nya..."

"For no bad reasons. We did not use you, surely you know that? Your ours now, just as much as we are yours. You belong to us, no one else." Hibari scratched behind his ears, Ryohei stroking his tail. The weird vibration returned, which Tsuna realized was actually him purring. He thought back on the raven's words, thinking he liked the thought of someone having him. No more weirdoes (Haru) going after him, as he had someone(s) to fight them of. All those lustful looks he got at school from the older boys, would finally be taken care of, and the assaults. The beatings for saying 'no', for not pursuing a relationship with a total stranger. It would all finally just stop. At least most of it, he would be realistic. It wasn't guaranteed that everyone would leave him alone, even with the two scariest teens as his mates, but it was enough for him.

"I love you Tsuna, and Hibari-san is working on it. He hasn't felt love yet, but he will learn." aforementioned raven nodded, a rare smile gracing his lips, though only the two would be able to see it, they knew.

"Kyouya."

"Eh?" Both cat and boxer turned to the other, clearly not understanding the brief statement.

"You're both more to me than those other weakling herbivores, call me Kyouya." His small smiled grew a little wider, glad to finally let his mask down with two amazing teens he could learn to love. Two teens (cat) who were more than willing to give him a chance. And he would take it, cat or no.

"Well then, I think I might as well drop the 'extremely extreme' attitude from now on, yeah?" Tsuna showed his joy in a group hug, Hibari a little hesitant before returning it. The tree stayed their for a while, until the broke apart and got ready for the day, Reborn having washed their clothes from the night before.

"What am I supposed to do about school? I'm a cat, nya..."

"Hn. The baby**(1)** has probably come up with an unlikely story of which everyone will believe." They shared a laugh at this, heading downstairs and stopping in the kitchen. There Reborn sat, exspresso held lovingly in his hands as he watched the trio enter.

"What's story, Reborn-san?" Ryohei and Hibari had taken residence in the chairs across from Reborn, The latter pulling their kitten into his lap and petting his ears. Ryohei had taken Tsuna's tail, which was pushed trough a cut out hole in the boy's pants. Reborn took a calm sip of his drink, before giving them his fable.

"A crazy scientist captured Tsuna and wanted the perfect pet/weapon, but Tsuna escaped. Sadly, he failed to do so before the experiments were complete. The police have already caught the scientist, and have acknowledged Tsuna's new appearance. They have also notified the school, which notified the students."

"Right..."

* * *

**So, how was it? good reaction or no? Reviews!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go! i realized I had a (1) and did not explain it last chapter so here it is:**

**Hibari's way of referring to Reborn, even though he's not a baby anymore**

**I bet you all love me for short authors notes right?**

**Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: do not own.**

* * *

That morning they woud be returning to school, Tsuna having missed two days, and Ryohei one. It was decided Ryohei would stay with Tsuna during class period and any breaks. While at lunch, they would both eat quickly then join Hibari for his rounds, helping as best they could. Anytime Ryohei was not free, like to attend to his club or his sister, Tsuna would stay with Hibaari.

"Do I have to wear it? It's weird..." Our favorite brunette was currently tugging at the collar placed around his neck. It could only be opened by sun or cloud flames. Convienient right? The collar itself was amber, matching his eyes, and had a small bell that jingled whenever he moved. His mates had claimed it was so they wouldn't lose him, but Tsuna knew it was for their amusement. Two tags were clipped on, one in the shape of a purple cloud, the other a yellow sun. Behind each tag, a message was engraved for each respectable guardian.

_Property of Kyouya Hibari_

_If lost, bring to my person immediately, or be bitten to death._

_Property of Sasagawa Ryohei_

_If extremely lost, please return to Hibari-senpai or me, _

_or extremely risk an extreme meeting of the extreme boxing club!_

Tsuna was no small but unamused,but could not remove them, so decided to get over it.

"Yes." Was the unaminus reply. He sent a weak glare to Reborn, who had answered as well.

"Fine. But do we really need the leash?" He moved away as Ryohei moved to clip said leash onto his collar.

"You seem prone to wandering off alone, getting hurt by herbivores." Hibari replied, taking the leash from Ryohei he used nearly invisible speed and attached it to the kittens collar. Tsuna pouted, his ears drooping and tail curling around his waist. "If you keep it on, I will make you fish when we return." Kitten ears perked up a little at the mention of fish.

"Really?"

"I'll even poor you a bowl of cream in a sunny spot by the window, Tsuna." Ryohei added, petting the brunette behind he ears while Hibari scratched just above his tail. His purring was nearly louder than a car's engine as he butted his hand again the hand in his hair.

"Nyu..."

"Were going to be late," Though that got them moving, the others clearly saw the smile on the raven's face. They left the house, making there way to the school when it happened. It was really only a matter of time.

"Tsuna-san! Haru-san is so happy to see you! Hahi?! Why is Tsuna-san with those too?" There she was, the self proclaimed wife of vongola the 10th. Two certain teens would have fun with this.

"We are walking him to school." As he spoke, Hibari gently wrapped an arm around Tsuna's waist. Ryohei followed his lead, wrapping his arm around the cat's shoulders.

"Hahi?! Does Tsuna-san have cat ears?! OH, a tail too!" She glomped him immediately, groping his new ears and tail. "Oh there so cute! So soft!"

Tsuna whimpered, she was hurting him! Being to ruff with his new limbs and scratching to hard. The whimper caught his mates' attention, Hibari grabbing the annoying girl's hands and shoving her away while Ryohei took him securely into his arms, gently rubbing his hurt limbs and soothing the scared teen.

"He, nor we, appreciate you touching him so carelessly. Could you not see you were hurting him? Insolent herbivore, leave us be!" The older two quickly ushered Tsuna ahead, ignoring the aghast girl behind them.

* * *

**so? Reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

Back at school! There will be Haru bashing and a little Kyoko bashing in this story, i don't like either of them very much.

**Disclaimer: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn.**

* * *

They arrived earlier than usual, well Tsuna's usual. Hibari wanting to bite the poor fools who decided to be late to school, and Ryohei having club duties. It was with silent agreement, in which Tsuna would stay with the raven-whom was holding the leash looking a bit too smug- until class. The kitten decided to help his cloud guardian. He waited until the first late student was pissing his pants in fear of the raven, then stood behind the prefect, lowered his ears and hissed, making sure his fangs were seen. The student went running, promising to come earlier, Tsuna enjoying the reaction thoroughly while Hibari stared in confusion. He hadn't even bitten the herbivore, and yet it went running. He turned his confused stared towards Tsuna, who was looking a little to smug to be innocent.

"Kitten, you wouldn't have anything to do with the herbivore's retreat would you?" Said kitten shuffled under his knowing gaze, he was caught.

"Nya.." He looked up, hesitant to be punished for his actions, but was surprised when Hibari scratched him behind the ears and under his chin. His purring put a motorbike to shame, only growing louder by the second.

"Good kitten. Someone's getting extra cream and petting tonight." Tsuna smiled at his mate, happy that his actions were approved of and rewarded. He'd definitely be doing it again.

"Mmmmrrr….I can help you scare- i mean punish- the students? Mmmrr…"

"Hn," That was all the confirmation he needed. He hurried along with Hibari, whom dropped him off at class with Ryohei, who took the leash, and left to attend his duties to the school.

"Juudaime! Are you ok?! Reborn-san told us what happened, but said we couldn't visit!" Tsuna couldn't answer the fast questions, currently being suffocated by the bombers hug.

"Ma ma, let him go Gokudera, he's fine." The kitten's silent plea for help was answered from his rain guardian, whom untangled him from the storm's arms.

"Don't touch the tenth, baseball-freak!" And thus started the daily fight. No one noticed Ryohei leading Tsuna on a leash to the desk next to his own. Class progressed normal from there on, well as normal as a classroom full of mafia could. Which meant of course, the daily death threats, dynamites, and 'ma ma's. Lunch time had finally rolled around,Tsuna and Ryohei having finished their lunches early as planned-The

kitten having gained weird looks throughout class for his tuna related purring- and were just about to head out, leash in the sun guardians hand, when they were stopped by self-proclaimed-tenth's-right-hand-man.

"What are you doing with Tenth, Turf-top?! Get that leash off him!"

"Tsuna and I are going to spend our lunch with Hibari-san(1), and no i will not remove his leash. I'm Tsuna's mate, it's only right that i'd make sure i wouldn't lose him. Now, if you'll excuse us, our other mate is waiting." Without waiting for a response, Ryohei dragged the stunned kitten from the room and down the hall.

Hibari looked up as the door opened, promptly greeted by purring kitten in his lap. He smiled softly, only a smile for his mates, and looked at Ryohei by the door. "Long day?"

* * *

**1- Though they may be mates, Ryohei and Tsuna don't want any of the students to think they disrespect him**


	9. Chapter 9

Yes, I know it's been a while, and yes I know I changed my name. This is the name I go by on almost everything. WOW, lineage 2, tera, elder scrolls online, steam, ark survival evolved, pokemon planet, pokeheroes. Like I said, almost everything.

Disclaimer: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn.

* * *

Ryohei smirked as he made himself at home on the couch, watching as the feared disciplinary leader cuddled and pet their half kitten lover. This was a scene just for them, a time when the boxer and disciplinarian could let loose and enjoy themselves. Tsuna curled his head under Hibari's chin, tail wrapping around the wrist of the hand currently scratching behind his ears, and let loose a happy purr. He was brought out of his musings when he noticed Hibari smiling at him. Not a smirk or grimace, but an honest to god smile. He smiled back, and answered the raven's previous question.

"Gokudera has been after Tsuna, and me, all day. He was demanding to know why his precious tenth was on a leash and not by his side. Other than that, I think we've been having a great day, isn't that right, Tsuna?" The last part was directed to the neko, who was happily accepting pettings and cuddles. He looked up though when he heard his name and let out a happy 'Nya!', to the amusement of his fellow classmates.

"Well then, how about we go punish the herbivores disturbing namimori's peace, eh Kitten?" Hibari blinked, staring at his now empty lap, before looking towards the door, where a patient Tsuna waited, leash held out excitedly. The older boys chuckled, and indulged him. Hibari took hold of the neko's leah, Ryohei walking beside them as they made their way through the hallways. They stumbled across some older students beating one of the younger classman.

"Hn." The simple grunt was enough for the bullies to stop and search for the source of the noise. As soon as they noticed Hibari, however, they immediately paled.

"H-Hibari-san, w-we thought w-we'd help w-weed out all t-the h-herbivores." The biggest of the bullies supplied, apparent reasoning only succeeding in making the raven angrier.

"What did you call him?" The bullies, thinking they had gotten on Hibari's brightside, brightened visibly before one of them answered.

"Herbivore-" whether he was finished or not, he was interrupted by the tonfa in his gut, then the wall meeting his back none too gently. He slid down to the foor, blissfully unconscious, while the other goons looked on in shock.

"No one calls the herbivores, herbivores except for me." He stated, stone cold hatred in his eyes. The presumed leader stepped forward, stupid courage in his eyes and laughed, his words doing nothing to cover the fear in his voice and eyes.

"What's the great Hibari-san gonna do? Sick his little kitten on us?" The others joined in on his nervous laughter, gaining confidence with each breath. Hibari calmly raised an eyebrow, and tugged once, gently, on Tsuna's leash. Taking the hint, Tsuna flattened his ears to his skull and stalked forward, a low hiss slithering from his throat and fangs bared. The thugs looked more nervous now, or more appropriately, ready to pee their pants, and looked towards Hibari.

"Tsuna," Said kitten's ear twitched towards the sound of his name, but his eyes stayed on the prey, "Play." Tsuna gave a feral grin, and pounced on the goon beside the leader, scratching his face and chest, biting his ankles and tearing his clothes, before going for the next one. It went on like this, until it was only the boss standing there, looking rightly terrified. As Tsuna took a step towards him, Hibari's voice rang out.

"Halt!" Tsuna did so, but kept his eyes on the prize, tail swishing dangerously behind him. "He may be a kitten, but just like his master, he will bite you to death!" Tsuna added to the statement by snapping his fangs at the thug, who jumped and finally turned tail and ran, leaving his classmates at death's mercy. Hibari stroked his kitten's ears, Tsuna simply enjoying the petting, While Ryohei tended to the young student.

"Are you ok?" He held a hand out and the other boy took it, watching as the once ferocious Tsuna collected his school things and handed them back.

"Y-yeah, i'm fine. Thank you for helping me." Tsuna smiled, making the boys heart warm.

"Oh, it's no problem! I'm sorry we didn't come across you earlier.." His ears drooped in sadness, until the boy suddenly clung to his arm.

"Better late than never, ne?" Tsuna's eyes widened as the stranger tilted his head and gave him puppy eyes that almost put his to shame.

"Y-yeah...C'mon! We'll take you to the nurse's office." As they set off, leash in Hibari's hand, Ryohei couldn't stop thinking about the looks their brunette was giving the younger boy. And by the way Hibari's eyes glinted when they made eye contact, he saw it too.

* * *

I promised i would work on this days ago, but i got caught up in my new job (making fursuits) and playing pokemon planet. So here comes another vote!

Should the younger classman be Tsuna's kit, or just a good brother? I know some people wanted mpreg for this story and i said no, so i came up with this instead, hope you like it.


End file.
